Emosi dari Sebuah Sentuhan
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Entri pertama untuk FID #5. Spock tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya seperti dialiri listrik statis ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan. Ia juga tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa dirinya ingin terus kembali menyentuh permukaan kulit Jim; merasakan emosi yang sama dari laki-laki itu. Oneshot. SLASH.


**Disclaimer**: Star Trek, baik itu The Original Series ataupun versi yang lebih baru, sepenuhnya adalah milik Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman, dan Paramount Pictures. Tidak ada satu pun keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.  
**Warning**: sedikit spoiler Star Trek 2009 bagi yang belum menonton. SLASH.

: - : - : - :

**Emosi dari Sebuah Sentuhan**

Untuk Fujōshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #5

: - : - : - :

Spock bukanlah Vulcan sejati. Ia hanya setengah Vulcan dengan darah manusia seperti ibunya mengalir di dalam dirinya. Ia mempunyai emosi dan perasaan layaknya para _Terran_; sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki para Vulcan. Sesuatu yang sejak kecil lebih baik disembunyikan atau dihilangkan dari dalam diri mereka.

Namun ia hanyalah setengah Vulcan, bukan? Dan lagi, ibunya sendiri mengatakan bahwa tidak apa-apa baginya untuk menunjukkan apa yang dirasakannya. Ia memang bukan Vulcan seperti ayah atau para tetua di sekelilingnya tapi itulah yang membuatnya berbeda. Sekeras apa pun usahanya untuk menjadi seperti mereka, sejauh apa pun usahanya untuk membuktikan diri, semua itu tidak akan ada artinya. Ia tetaplah setengah Vulcan dan setengah manusia. Mereka akan selalu memandangnya dengan sebelah mata hanya karena ibunya adalah seorang manusia.

Dan semua itu tidak akan mudah untuk dirubah.

Spock mengenal emosi yang ada di dalam dirinya. Ia mengenal kesedihan, kemarahan, dan kebencian ketika anak-anak Vulcan lain menghina ibunya. Spock juga merasakan emosi serupa saat ia memukul James T. Kirk dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Menjadi setengah Vulcan pun membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia akan selalu berbeda dengan ayahnya karena dirinya juga memiliki perasaan selain kesedihan, kemarahan, dan bahkan kebencian.

Dan Nyota bukanlah orang yang pertama kali membuatnya menyadari semua itu.

Memang benar jika Spock dan Nyota pernah berciuman. Bukan ciuman seperti apa yang biasa dilakukan para Vulcan. Bukan hanya sentuhan di ujung jemari tangan melainkan sentuhan pada bibir mereka masing-masing. Mereka berciuman seperti para _Terran_ kebanyakan—ya. Tapi hal itu tidak ada bedanya seperti 'ciuman' biasa.

Ia juga tidak merasakan apa pun selain ketidaknyamanan dari sentuhan yang diberikan Nyota kepadanya.

Mungkinkah karena saat itu ia baru saja kehilangan ibunya—wanita yang disayanginya? Logikanya mengatakan demikian. Saat itu bukanlah saat yang tepat baginya memikirkan perasaan selain mencoba tetap hidup di tengah pertempuran dengan Nero untuk menyelamatkan Bumi—rumah keduanya.

Saat itu ia hanya merasakan kemarahan yang meluap kepada orang yang telah mengambil nyawa ibunya.

Tapi ketika semua itu berakhir, begitu kapal Nero dihancurkan dan Enterprise kembali ke Bumi, saat hanya ada dirinya dan Nyota tanpa ada siapapun di sekitar mereka, Spock kembali menemukan hal yang sama. Ia tidak merasakan emosi apa pun ketika dirinya bersama wanita itu.

Namun anehnya, bahkan bagi logikanya sekalipun, emosi justru dirasakannya ketika bersama Jim—Kaptennya.

Spock awalnya tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya seperti dialiri listrik statis ketika permukaan kulit mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan. Ia juga tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa ada keinginan di dalam dirinya untuk kembali menyentuh permukaan kulit Jim; merasakan emosi yang sama dari laki-laki itu.

Emosi yang bahkan mampu membuat logikanya seperti tidak lagi bisa dipakai...

Ia juga seolah mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan Jim ketika mereka 'berciuman'. Ia merasakan kecemasan atau perasaan senang atas hal kecil yang terjadi di sekeliling laki-laki itu.

Spock tidak lagi menghitung berapa kali Jim dan dirinya 'berciuman'. Bukan karena ia dengan cepat bisa melupakan hal itu namun lebih karena tidak ingin memikirkan mengapa dirinya menyukai saat 'berciuman' dengan sang Kapten. Ia tidak menyangkal bahwa dari waktu ke waktu dirinya semakin menginginkan sesuatu yang lain dari Jim.

Dan 'sesuatu' itu bukanlah persahabatan.

"... Itu bukanlah hal yang aneh, Spock. Baik kau dan aku tidak jauh berbeda. Jim sama-sama menarik kita bagai sebuah magnet yang menarik potongan besi. Di dimensi mana pun mungkin kau akan menemukan bagaimana Jim seperti menarikmu untuk mengenalnya. Menarikmu untuk ingin terus bersamanya."

Spock tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dikatakan dirinya yang lain ketika ia menanyakan hal tersebut. Walau mereka adalah pribadi yang sama, Spock Prime dan dirinya mempunyai pemikiran yang berbeda. Mereka adalah dua individu yang berbeda.

Ia bahkan sempat berpikir kalau pandangannya dan dirinya yang lain terhadap Jim juga berbeda.

"Tapi semua itu terdengar tidak logis," Spock berkata kepada dirinya yang lain. Tidak ada ekspresi apa pun yang diperlihatkannya ketika laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak ada kata 'logis' jika menyangkut Jim, Spock. Kau seharusnya jauh lebih mengerti dibandingkan siapapun."

Spock memang tidak mengatakannya dengan lantang dan jelas. Ia menyimpan pendapat bahwa apa yang dikatakan dirinya yang lain mungkin memang benar. Tidak ada kata 'logis' jika berhubungan dengan sang Kapten. Semua yang dilakukan laki-laki itu tidak pernah sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh logikanya.

James T. Kirk selalu lebih suka bertindak tanpa memikirkan logika terlebih dahulu.

Kerutan dengan jelas muncul di keningnya. Spock menatap sosok dirinya yang lain cukup lama sebelum berkata, "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Spock kembali menemukan senyum tipis terukir di pemilik wajah penuh kerutan itu. "Seperti yang pernah aku katakan dulu, Spock, lakukan sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri tanpa memikirkan logika. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar."

Dan sekali lagi Spock menemukan dirinya menuruti kata-kata sang Duta Besar. Ia mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya terhadap Jim kepada Nyota tepat pada hari itu juga sehingga membuatnya berakhir melihat ekspresi yang tidak dikenalnya di mata wanita itu. Nyota tidak mengatakan apa pun dan hanya membalikkan tubuh lalu meninggalkannya. Nyota juga bahkan menganggap keberadaannya tidak penting walau mereka berada di dalam ruangan yang sama.

Spock tidak mengerti mengapa Nyota bersikap demikian namun ia memilih untuk tidak melakukan apa pun.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Spock?"

Spock mengerjapkan matanya, memandang sosok sang Kapten yang tanpa disadarinya berdiri di depannya. James T. Kirk memandangnya dengan kerutan samar di kening sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Kapten—"

"Jim," sang Kapten menyela, dengan bosan. "Kita sedang tidak bertugas, Spock."

Spock memberikan anggukan singkat. "Jim," koreksinya. Ia tidak merasakan keanehan ketika memanggil nama laki-laki di hadapannya. Justru sebaliknya, lidahnya jauh lebih menyukai merapalkan nama tersebut dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya.

Aneh, pikirnya.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Uhura?" Jim bertanya, menyandarkan punggung terlalu rendah pada kursi dengan jemari tangan saling terkait di atas perut. Laki-laki itu tampak sedang senang. "Mengapa sepertinya dia selalu berusaha menghindarimu?"

Spock tahu Jim bukanlah manusia yang bodoh. Laki-laki itu sangat pintar sehingga bahkan bisa menyabotase program ciptaannya hanya untuk memenangkan Kobayashi Maru. Spock tentu tidak terkejut lagi mendengar Jim menyadari sesuatu tengah terjadi antara dirinya dan Nyota. Mungkin seluruh kru Enterprise pun menyadari hal itu.

"Kami... memiliki sedikit perselisihan pendapat, Kap—Jim," jawabnya.

Terlihat keterkejutan di wajah sang kapten mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Jim terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun suara dari Mr. Chekov yang terdengar dari interkom di seluruh penjuru kapal membuat laki-laki itu menutup mulut. Jim menghela napas, mengatakan bahwa laki-laki itu harus pergi sebelum meninggalkannya di tempat itu.

Tapi sebelum Jim beranjak untuk pergi, Spock merasakan sapuan pada punggung tangannya yang sejak tadi terkatup di atas meja; mengirimkan kembali listrik statis ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sekali lagi Jim 'menciumnya' tanpa sedikit pun disadari oleh laki-laki itu.

: - : - : - :

10.42 hari berlalu ketika pada akhirnya Nyota muncul di depan kamarnya dan mengajaknya untuk berbicara. Nyota tidak langsung mengatakan apa yang tengah dipikirkan namun hanya diam dan memandangnya sebelum menarik napas panjang. Kedua mata wanita itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Apa kau menyukai Kapten Kirk, Spock?" Nyota bertanya. Mendadak segera mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain.

"Jika menurut bahasa _Terran_ itu adalah perumpamaan yang tepat, maka, ya. Aku menyukai Jim."

Kedua mata Nyota kali ini melebar, seperti tidak percaya. "Tapi bagaimana—bisa?"

"Aku percaya bahwa seperti apa yang seseorang katakan kepadaku, tidak selalu semuanya tergantung pada logika, Nyota."

Sekali lagi Spock melihat Nyota terdiam cukup lama sebelum wanita itu memejamkan mata dan mengangguk; mengatakan bahwa mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik bagi mereka. Spock memilih untuk tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ketika matanya menatap sosok Nyota yang berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya.

Selanjutnya, Nyota mulai bersikap biasa ketika berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Spock tentu dengan jelas menyadari bahwa wanita itu mencoba sekeras mungkin menganggap bahwa semuanya masih seperti semula. Walau demikian, pandangan yang diberikan Nyota kepadanya jika dirinya tengah berbicara dengan Jim terlihat dengan jelas.

Spock dengan mudah tidak mengacuhkan pandangan Nyota terlebih ketika Jim tengah bersamanya seperti saat ini dimana mereka tengah bermain catur di dalam ruangan sang Kapten.

Dan ketika itulah Jim 'mencium'-nya—lagi.

Tentu saja Spock tahu bahwa Jim sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu terhadapnya. Walau demikian, ia menyadari bagaimana dirinya tidak ingin Jim berhenti menyapukan ujung jari ke telapak tangannya apalagi setelah tubuhnya merasakan kenikmatan yang intens dari gestur tersebut.

Spock bahkan tidak menyadari napasnya yang mendadak tercekat kala kedua tangan mereka kembali bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja. Tidak seperti bersama Nyota, tidak ada rasa tidak nyaman dari setiap 'ciuman' yang dilakukannya bersama Jim. Spock sungguh hanya bisa berharap Jim tidak menyadari rasa malu yang mungkin terlukis jelas di wajahnya karena sentuhan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Spock?"

Spock memaksakan diri hanya menganggukkan kepala tanpa menjawab dengan senyum di wajahnya setelah melihat Jim tersenyum untuk dirinya. Ia yang menyadari bahwa Jim masih menggenggam tangannya tidak sedikit pun mempunyai pemikiran untuk menghentikan apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu.

Spock tentu tidak keberatan dan bahkan balas mengusapkan ujung ibu jarinya pada telapak tangan Jim tanpa menyadari bagaimana kedua mata laki-laki itu melebar.

"Kau tahu, Spock," Jim berkata, terdengar seperti berbisik sehingga membuatnya mendongakkan kepala menatap sang Kapten. "Ini adalah pertama kalinya kau 'menciumku' seperti ini. Bukankah ini terlalu intim bagi Vulcan sepertimu?"

Spock memang sejak lama tinggal di Planet Vulcan sebelum bergabung dengan Starfleet. Namun bagaimanapun juga, ia tetaplah setengah Vulcan-setengah manusia yang tidak bisa dengan baik menyembunyikan emosinya seperti apa yang dilakukan para Vulcan lain. Ia tidak cukup cepat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya atas apa yang dikatakan sang Kapten kepadanya.

"Jim—?"

Dilihatnya kedua mata laki-laki di hadapannya menyiratkan sesuatu. Senyum Jim tampak lebih lebar dari biasanya. Ketika ia berniat menarik tangannya, sang Kapten dengan cepat menahan agar hal tersebut tidak terjadi.

Dengan sedikit bingung, Spock menatap laki-laki itu. Layaknya menyadari apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, Jim membuka mulut dan berkata, "Kau tahu, setelah kau membuangku ke Delta Vega dan bertemu dengan dirimu yang satunya, dia melakukan _meld_ terhadapku."

Sekali lagi Spock tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya atas apa yang dikatakan Jim.

"Yeah. Dan itu membuatku sedikit banyak tahu mengenai kalian—para Vulcan. Dan... _well_, aku juga tahu bagaimana ciuman munurut para Vulcan."

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Spock mencerna kata-kata sang Kapten sebelum berusaha untuk pulih dari keterkejutannya. Ditatapnya laki-laki itu dalam diam walau ia tidak bisa dengan mudah tidak memedulikan bagaimana saatini Jim kembali 'mencium'-nya.

"Sangat tidak logis bagiku mengingat walau kau tahu tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun dan malah membiarkannya, Kapten."

Jim memutar matanya. "_Mister_ Spock," kata laki-laki itu mengikuti sikap formalnya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku akan menghentikan hal tersebut jika aku justru menyukainya? Dan _damn_... berhentilah mengaitkan segalanya ke dalam logika, kau tahu."

Spock tidak langsung memberikan tanggapan. Kedua matanya beralih dari wajah sang Kapten ke arah jemari mereka yang entah sejak kapan saling terkait dengan ujung ibu jari Jim mengusap punggung jangannya. Spock tidak sadar bagaimana saat ini tangannya yang bebas justru mencengkeram pinggir meja dengan cukup keras; mencoba menahan desir kenikmatan dari gestur intim sang Kapten.

"Aku menyukai saat kau 'menciumku', Spock," Jim berkata lagi; memfokuskan perhatiannya. "aku menyukai saat kau menyentuhku. Apa kau juga merasakannya? Sengatan listrik statis di seluruh permukaan tubuhmu?"

Spock mengangguk singkat. Kedua bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tanpa melihat pun ia yakin jika saat ini wajahnya berubah menjadi hijau.

"Aku sungguh ingin tahu. Tidakkah kau ingin memberikan ciuman sesungguhnya kepadaku, Mister Spock?" Jim bertanya, tersenyum lebar.

Dan tidak perlu dua kali bagi Spock untuk memberikan apa yang diminta sang Kapten. Dengan sigap ia menarik tangan Jim hingga tubuh laki-laki itu terduduk di atas pangkuannya sebelum melumat bibir sang Kapten; menikmati setiap sensasi dan emosi yang mampu membuatnya seperti melupakan logikanya.

**THE END**

Happy FID untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi di luar sana ;) Fanfiksi Spock x Kirk pertama yang saya buat setelah kembali menonton ST: 2009 untuk kesekian kalinya—walau sampai sekarang belum sempat nonton sekuelnya. Masih ada kekurangan di sana sini jadi concrit atau review diterima dengan tangan terbuka ;)

Terima kasih juga sudah mampir untuk membaca...

**~Nesh**


End file.
